Future Drabble 3
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Part 3 Dari Future Drabble /Care for a review?


Sum : Part 3 Dari Future Drabble~

/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei

/Future Drabble dan OC's nya milik Sakura

/WARNING : Typo, Humor Garing, OOC kelewatan, dll...

.

.

.

 **Duo Sableng**

"Oke, jadi kita udah mulai ujian masuk SMP," Asano Gakuro—atau lebih akrab dipanggil Gakuro, dan ketua kelas 6A sedang merencanakan sesuatu buat UN mereka, ya kali-kali aja soalnya dibikin susah gitu, mereka butuh persiapan, Gakushuu-sensei kalo ngasi soal nggak ngira-ngira.

Gakuro kemudian membagikan kertas, Maori, Ryuu dan kawan-kawan cengok ngeliatnya.

"Kertas apa ini Ro?" tanya Maori, ditatapnya benda berwarna putih itu dengan tulisan-tulisan yang banyak.

"Itu Jadwal," kata Gakuro singkat, langsung kena timpuk Terasaka Kyoya dari belakang—anaknya Hazama ama Terasaka, jadi ceritanya Terasaka ditikung Okajima dan jadilah nikah lagi ama Kirara, ya, begitulah ceritanya.

"Jadwal Palelu Ro! Ini mah, neraka!" protes Iiechi, cowok bermarga Okajima itu udah nggak kuat liat jadwal yang dikasi Gakuro.

Gakuro naikkin sebelah alisnya "Neraka apa? Itu jadwal biasa kok,"

Anak rambut pirang stroberi itu kena gampar Maori.

"Yakale jadwal biasa, kita marathon belajar dari jam 7 ampe jam 9 malem ngapal terus, uda gitu ini ada buku tingkat SMA, situ waras?" tanya Maori mesem-mesem gemes liat tingkah Gakuro yang saking ngegemesinnya itu minta ditabok make cakar harimaunya Atsushi Nakajima dari fendem sebelah.

"Alah, bilang aja lo lemah Ri," kata Gakuro,

Perempatan muncul di dahi Maori "Ngomong gitu lagi gue patahin palalu, gue gak lemah! Kesian yang lain!" kata Maori, nah, Maori galak gitu tapi masi peduli sama sesama manusia "Mustinya tambahin lagi! Jadi jam 10 kek! Terus tambahin pelajaran tingkat kuliah!" seru Maori.

GUBRAK

"NYEDH KALO GITU MAH KITA GADA ABISNYA! AOKI-CHAN! GANTI SAMA KAMU AJA UDA!"

Ya, sang ketua kelas (yang sebenarnya) daritadi diusir Gakuro makanya cewek berpucuk itu pundung dipojokan.

.

.

.

 **Sohib**

Kita semua tau Hiroto dan Yuuma itu udah temenan sejak orok.

Nah, gitu juga anak mereka, Isogai Aoki dan Maehara Yumi, ada sih yang cowok, Isogai Shuuya dan Maehara Daichi, tapi beda ama Aoki dan Yumi, dua anak itu nggak bisa akur, entah kenapa, padahal dulu Hiroto dan Yuuma itu lengket banget.

Berhubung Aoki dan Yumi itu sama kek ayah mereka, mereka sempet dikira lesbi, ya soalnya tingkah mereka itu lho.

Dan belakangan ini Yumi sadar akan hal itu, kadang nggak enak deket Aoki , dan akhirnya dia ngomong ke cewek bermarga Isogai itu "Kamu kenapa sih deket-deket mulu sama aku? Kan dikira lesbi..," kata Yumi "Eh, bukan-,"

"OH! Ato jangan-jangan kamu mau deketin Daichi ya?!" tanya Yumi lagi

"Enggak-,"

"Ah.. kalo gitu.. kamu beneran lesbi!?" tanya Yumi shock.

Dan kena timpuk Aoki "KAMU TERLALU BAPERAN KAN UDA NGOMONG DARITADI ENGGAK!"

.

.

 **Bitch-sensei**

Begitu masuk tahun pertama di SMP, anak-anak itu sekelas lagi.

Dan mereka gak abis pikir soal wali kelas mereka, gurunya rambut hitam, matanya lentik sih bagus, tapi yang jadi masalah bahenol dan bohaynya itu lho, turunan emaknya kali ye? Denger-denger anakanya Karasuma Irina dan Karasuma Tadaomi.

"Namaku Karasuma Harumi, kalian boleh panggil aku-,"

"BITCH-SENSEI~!" kata Maori dengan lantangnya, Ryousuke dkk sweatdrop dengernya, Mao minta diamuk guru baru kayaknya, mukanya mana watados gitu, ah, masi watadosan mukanya Itona Yuuka sih, tapi tetep aja minta dihajar.

"Wah! Tau aja, iya kalian boleh panggil saya itu!"

Satu kelas facepalm semua.

.

.

 **Balas Dendam**

"Eh! Ada Ren-ojiichan!"

Ren menoleh, ia melihat anaknya—Sakakibara Ayuji, Shiota Ryousuke, Akabane Maori dan Shiota Akane sedang berjalan masuk ke gedung bioskop, Ren senyum tamvan dan berani "Eh, kalian kirain siapa, ada apa disini?" tanya Ren.

"Disuruh nonton aba Gaku-ojiichan," kata Maori, Ren kaget.

"Nonton apa?" tanya Ren, setaunya jadwa bioskop hari ini isinya varokah semua.

"Mana Ji? Listnya?" tanya Ryousuke, Ayuji memberikan selembar kertas kepada Ryousuke, kemudian anak bermata emas itu membacakan daftar film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Kita marathon nonton Boku no Pico, Gyo, To Love Ru, Yosuga no Sora ama hmm apa ini? Euphoria?" kata Ryousuke "Katanya sih, mau balas dendam sama Ren-ojiichan," kata Mao lagi, Ren langsung sweatdrop gak ketulungan, tangannya menggambil HP dan langsung minta maaf ke Gakushuu.

"Ampun Shuu, maafin salah gue dulu, gue mohon jangan bikin anak gue nonton yang enggak-enggak!"

.

.

 **L-G-B-T**

Gakuro menatap koran-koran lama yang tergeletak di perpustakaan rumahnya, ada Kazuma, Miharu dan Akane di rumahnya, Ryousuke dan Mao sedang keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan, Ryuuji nggak ikut, mau bikin percobaan katanya, Sayaka katanya OTW tapi ampe sekarang belom nyampe, Kyoya masih goleran di kasur, kata Kirara.

"..LGBT itu apa?" tanya Gakuro tiba-tiba,

Yang lain menoleh kemudian kelihatan bingung "Nggak tau, memang kamu nemu apa Ro?" tanya Miharu, Gakuro memberikan koran ahun 2015-2016 dari Indonesia, katanya kasus LGBT lagi marak-maraknya di negeri itu.

"..Gak tau ih, apa ya?"

"Gugel yuk, gugel?"

Kazuma kemudian mencari pengertian LGBT, tapi nihil gak ketemu di perpus.

"LGBT.. Laki Genit Bini Tiga? Hiroto-ojiichan dong!" kata Kazuma, keknya minta tampol Daichi ama Yumi "Ngaco lu, LGBT Laki Galak Bikin Takut kali," kata Gakuro "Karasuma-ojiichan?" tanya Miharu, Akane mingkem "Lu Gua Bisa Transgender?" tanyanya.

"Ne, Lo itu kenapa?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, masuklah Maori dan Ryousuke.

"Yo, ngomongin apa nih? Kayaknya seru," kata Maori, biasa, lagi nyedot susu stroberi "ini lho, LGBT itu apan sih?" tanya Kazuma, Maori liat jelas-jelas, kemudian ketawa setan.

"Serius Kalian Gatau?"

Yang lain geleng pala.

"LGBT tuh, Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual dan Transgender," kata Maori ngakak, yang lainnya mingkem, Maori terlalu tau banyak soal Indonesia

.

.

.

 **Serem**

"..Tau Gak," Kyoya membuka percakapan sore itu, anak-anak sekelas yang ikut bimbelnya Gakushuu noleh semua "Apan?" tanya Iiechi, lagi asyik liatin majalah vokep yang baru dibeli sebelum les, sekali ketauan Gakushuu, ortunya pasti dipanggil.

Dengan dramatisnya, Kyoya menoleh.

"Senpai jaman sekarang itu...,"

"...Jahat,"

Krik Krik.

Di luar, tukang permen jualan "Cangcimen Cangcimen.. Kacang koaci permen~,"

"Emang kenapa? Gak biasanya lo surem gini," kata Ryuuji sambil natap buku kimianya "..Itu lho..," kata Kyoya, yang lain uda pasang pose dengerin curhatan.

"Sebenernya kemaren...,"

"Iya?"

"...Ya gue gak ngerti kenapa bisa gini sebenernya..,"

"..Ha?"

"Ya Jadi kan gini..,"

BLETAK!

"Cuk, buruan ngomongnya lo nggak usah terbata-bata gitu," Gakuro keburu greget duluan liat tingkah lakunya Kyoya, yang lain pasang muka watados liat tingkah Gakuro ke Kyoya, bisa jadi dua itu pasangan serasi-kapel apalah itu-

Akhirnya Kyoya hela nafas panjang "Kemaren gue.. dicipok ama Pico-senpai,"

"Ehanying serem," kata Maori, abaikan kata-kata kasarnya para pembaca,

"Uda gitu dijalan ketemu Issei-senpai, meski gue gak berovvai tetep digrepe," Kyoya makin surem aja auranya, anak cowok mulai gidik ngeri "Terus kemaren gue ketemu hal yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidup gue," kata Kyoya lagi.

Yang lain mulai serius.

"Apan? Hanako?"

"Nekunekubi?"

"Kuchisake Onna?"

Kyoya geleng pala, yang lain bingung tingkat akut "...MANTAN,"

Setelah Kyoya mengucapkan kata terlarang itu, setengah kelas langsung kejang-kejang dan Gakushuu ngizinin mereka pulang buat hari itu.

.

.

 **Guru Trial Seminggu**

Satu kelas cengok atas kedatangan seorang guru yang tamvan dan keren.

Ngeliat guru itu, bukannya kagum dan suka atas kegantengannya, Maori ama Ryuuji mulai sweatdrop, Gakuro ama Kazuma facepalm, Miharu ama Akane pasang pokerface, Ryousuke doa dan zikir 33x

"Ano, kenapa bapak kesini?" tanya Yumi, dia juga uda ngerasa aura gak enak dari ntu guru, sementara anak cewek lain yang dikelas udah rame pengin minta foto ama minta TTD, Ig, BBM, Lainnya guru itu, Yumi ama Aoki justru keringetan gak ketulungan.

"Saya menggantikan Nagisa-sensei, dia sakit DB,"

"Sensei, biasanya Gakushuu-sensei yang ganti," kata Aoki, guru tamvan itu tersenyum "Gakushuu lagi ada dinas ke luar kota, dia sendiri kok yang menyuruh saya mengajar disini," kata guru itu, Aoki ngangguk ragu.

Kemudian guru itu ngeliat seisi kelas "Baik, sebelumnya saya mau perkenalin diri dulu,"

Semua cewek pasang telinga.

"Nama saya Akabane Karma, mohon bantuannya ya,"

Ya Lord, selamatkanlah kelas saia

.

.

 **xXOWARIXx**

 **WAHAHAHA Pengin aja gitu bikin lg :"v**


End file.
